My Only Love
by nagato18
Summary: A new female model appeared in Shiki's and Rima's agency. Rima couldn't stand anymore when the new model was paired up with Shiki. "My partner is only you. Only you, Rima..." Dedicated to Shiki&Rima fans. R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri, not me.

**A/N: **This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic and I truly love Shiki and Rima. :D This fic is dedicated to their fans as well as Vampire Knight's fans. This one I shall dedicate to one of my best friends, Wismen. Enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

Ichijou walked quickly towards his class, adjusting his red tie at the same time. He entered the class and cheerfully greeted his friends.

"Konbanwa, minna!"

But nobody answered him. Aidou and Kain were looking at a magazine. Kaname and Ruka were staring out the windows. Rima was eating her newly-opened Pocky Choco candy sticks while Shiki was just sitting there, doing nothing. The rest of the elite Night Class students were doing their own work, not even bothering to look up.

Ichijou sighed and started to walk towards his seat, mumbling something. "I'm being nice to all of you but you totally ignored me. What a--"

Suddenly, Ichijou grabbed the magazine Aidou was holding and stared at the front cover.

"What are you doing, Ichijou? You're--"

"Hey, this girl is the new model, right?" Ichijou exclaimed, ignoring the steaming Aidou.

"Ichijou, you--"

"She's in the same agency as you and Rima, right, Shiki?" Ichijou turned to Shiki and Rima. Kain was busily trying hard to prevent Aidou from hitting their Vice President with his ice weapon.

"Hn," Rima replied, still chewing on her Pocky.

"But we never meet her before," Shiki said.

"I see." Ichijou turned his attention to the magazine once again. "She's really gorgeous. Hey, Rima, aren't you afraid that she will steal your popularity?" Ichijou asked.

Rima paused and looked at the blackboard. "Nope. I have my own fan base," she said.

The moment she finished her sentence, Yagari-sensei walked into the class, ready to begin his lessons.

"Ok, guys! Go back to your own places. I'm going to start a new topic tonight," he announced and started to write something on the blackboard.

Ichijou handed Aidou the magazine and slapped his back before proceeding towards his seat. Aidou glared at the blonde and released a sigh.

Rima placed her hands below her chin as her mind started to drift off somewhere.

'It's true that she's beautiful. But I'm not going to go easy on her,' she thought. Then she stole a glance at Shiki who was sitting beside her.

'No way. Why would I feel afraid that she will steal Shiki away from me? It's not like I love Shiki or anything…' She shook her thoughts away and tried to concentrate on her sensei.

'Or do I?'

* * *

"Ok everyone! We're done for today. Thanks for your hard work," announced the modeling director, satisfied with his models.

Shiki and Rima slumped themselves on the couch, totally exhausted with their work that day. Rima rested her head on the soft cushion and massaged her temples.

"Rima," Shiki called. Rima turned her head lazily at him. "I'm thirsty."

"Not now, Shiki," Rima warned him. Shiki groaned at her reply.

Rima just smirked at his reaction. She had been giving him her blood since he refused to take in anymore blood tablet. He even passed out several times due to lack of energy. Not wanting him to suffer more, she was willing to let him drink her blood. She did it just out of concern for her best friend… her love…

"Shiki-kun? Rima-chan?"

The voice snapped Rima out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw their manager, Ayako smiling brilliantly at both of them.

"Can I interrupt both of you for a moment?" the lady asked.

"Sure," Shiki murmured. Rima gave no reaction.

"Well," Ayako started, rubbing her palms excitedly. "I'm going to introduce you to our new model, Kirihara Karen-san."

Rima flinched but she tried to keep her coolness as the girl mentioned by Ayako stepped aside. Her long, wavy blonde hair glimmered as she tossed them around. Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled at them.

"Karen, this is Shiki Senri-kun and Touya Rima-chan. They're our hottest pair right now. Ne, Rima-chan?" Ayako said, patting Rima's shoulder. Rima snorted softly.

"Hi. My name is Kirihara Karen. Nice to meet you. Yoroshiku," Karen said, fiddling with her hair.

"Nice to meet you too," Shiki replied, making Rima turned at him abruptly. She stared at Shiki, who was smiling at Karen. 'Did I hear it correctly? Shiki greeted her?'

Rima looked down, wondering. Shiki had never bothered to react to anyone especially girls. He never bothered all those crazy fangirls from Day Class every time they passed the school gate. However, the way he looked at Karen was somehow different. 'Hey, why would I care? Even if he likes her, that is _nothing_ to do with me…'

"Rima-chan?" Ayako called, making her jumped.

"Err yes, nice to meet you too," she stammered. "Uh, if you please excuse me."

Without looking at Shiki, she stormed out of the studio. Shiki just looked at her questioningly. He wondered what was wrong with the orange-haired vampire.

'What is wrong with _me_?!' Rima scolded herself mentally as she strode along the corridor. 'Why do I felt angry when Shiki smiled at her? Just some horny human!'

**A/N:** That was the first chappie. My apologies for the bad grammar. Tell me what you think ok? Just click at the purple button down here. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Chapter 2**

Rima was watching the moon through her transparent glass window in her dorm room when she heard a soft knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. Shiki stood there and shrugged, asking permission to enter her room. Rima let him brushed past her and closed the door again. She settled down on the couch beside Shiki.

"Hey, Rima," Shiki called.

"Hm?"

"Do you have any problem? You looked quite weird today."

"No. I'm just fine," she assured him.

"You sure? You could tell me if you want to."

"Yeah. Well, I was just--" Rima stopped suddenly when she noticed that Shiki's body was shaking. His silvery blue eyes turned to red as his bloodlust took control of him.

"Rima," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm thirsty…"

Rima sighed and moved closer to him. She tossed her hair, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Shiki slowly approached her and licked her neck, making her shuddered. Rima held her breath and sighed as Shiki's fangs pierced through her skin. As Shiki sucked her blood, she realized how much she loved it every time he dug his fangs into her skin. She breathed in deeply when Shiki devoured her blood like there was no tomorrow.

She turned to look at him and smiled as she caressed his cheek. At that moment, she suddenly realized that she had loved the vampire all this time. Loved him so much.

A few moments later, Shiki withdrew his fangs and licked at the two holes he had punctured earlier. He wiped his blood-stained mouth and turned to look at Rima.

"Thanks, Rima. Are you ok?" he asked. The worried tone could not be missed from his voice as he saw Rima panting heavily. Beads of sweat were formed on her forehead. Shiki caught her hand, trying to keep her stable.

"Yes. I'm… I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy, I guess," Rima said softly.

Suddenly, Shiki pulled Rima's hand and wrapped his arms around her, letting her head to rest steadily on his chest. Rima's breathing slowed down. She calmed herself as she listened quietly to Shiki's steady heartbeat.

"Shiki?" she called softly. Shiki tilted his head to look at her. "Aren't you going to class? It's ok. You can just leave me here."

"I'm not going to the class without you," he replied. "Go to sleep. I'll take care of you." He patted her head to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Rima," Shiki said after a long moment of silence.

"No, don't be. I'm happy to help you. I won't let you suffer," Rima whispered back and placed her hand on his chest.

"You could drink my blood, Rima. I will give it to you whenever you want," Shiki offered, looking into her blue eyes firmly.

"It's ok, Shiki. I could still stand the blood tablet," she replied, flashing him a weak smile.

Shiki smiled back at her and pulled the black ribbons on her hair. He stroked her light orange hair gently. Then he closed his eyes, letting the moonlight streaming on both of them.

'Thanks, Rima.'

* * *

"Ohayou, Shiki-kun! Rima-chan!" Ayako greeted when she saw Shiki and Rima strode toward her. She pulled both of them and called Karen to come over.

Rima was curious. 'Why must Ayako called Karen?"

Karen walked elegantly towards them and flashed Shiki a bright smile. Rima scowled slightly as she glared at her.

"Now, now, everyone is here, right?" Ayako started, smiling brilliantly. "Well, I would like to suggest something and I hope you will agree with it."

Rima and Shiki watched Ayako closely, waiting for her to finish.

"What if we pair up Shiki-kun and Karen-san for our next photoshoot?" Ayako said excitedly.

Rima was speechless while Karen smiled triumphantly.

"But Ayako, what about Rima? She--" Shiki started to protest but his words were cut short by Ayako.

"Oh, we will put Rima-chan into rest. I noticed that she had been working too hard lately and I'm afraid it is bad for her health. Even Karen-san had noticed her pale face," Ayako explained seriously.

'So that was _Karen's_ suggestion, wasn't it?' Rima thought.

Shiki frowned and looked at Rima. His face was full of guilt and worries. He realized that he had been taking her blood too much. He stared at the two-hole scar on her neck. It was almost healed, thanks to their healing ability.

"That's ok, Shiki," Rima said, bringing the red-haired vampire into reality. She decided she should get some rest too even though she was afraid that her worries could come true…

"But, Rima--"

"No buts, Shiki. You should give a chance for Rima-chan to rest. She looked tired too. Perhaps she did not have enough sleep," Ayako said, putting a hand on Shiki's shoulder.

'She looked tired because I had taken too much of her blood,' he thought. 'I'm sorry, Rima, for my selfish act.'

Rima squeezed Shiki's arm, reassuring him. "I will be fine after some rest. You worry too much--"

"Why would you protest, Shiki-kun?" Karen interrupted rudely. "Rima-san had given her approval. Futhermore…" She grabbed Shiki's other hand and whispered, "don't you like to be with me?"

Rima inhaled deeply, trying to control herself from tearing out Karen's hair and smashed her umbrella on the human's head.

"Ok, now!" Ayako clapped her hands, catching everyone's full attention. "Since all of you had agreed, we shall begin our photoshoot."

"I'll be watching at the side," Rima said, releasing Shiki's hand.

Shiki wanted to stop her but he was pulled back by Karen. Karen snorted proudly and tossed her long hair, much to Shiki's annoyance.

Rima watched the photoshoot between Shiki and Karen at the side. She leaned against the cold wall of the building, waiting for it to end. During the photoshoot, Karen had purposely flirted with Shiki, making Rima's heart burned. She always pulled Shiki's face closer to hers. Sometimes, she would wrap her arms around the vampire's neck and glanced at Rima to see her reaction.

Rima gritted her teeth. Though she knew from Shiki's expressions that he hated to be with Karen, but she couldn't take it anymore. Without even a glance, she quickly walked out of the studio.

When he saw Rima slamming the door behind her, Shiki wanted to go after her very badly. But Karen prevented him from doing so by striking another pose with him, causing the camera to flash non-stop. He couldn't just walk out like that, remembering his professionalism.

'Let's finish this fast,' he thought impatiently, glaring at Karen. 'What an annoying human!'

Then he looked at the door, hoping Rima would return. But she never did. Shiki bit his lower lip.

'Rima…'

**A/N:** As usual, pls R&R!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and all its characters belong to Hino Matsuri-san.

**Chapter 3**

Rima walked slowly in the park, enjoying the cool evening breeze that brushed her cheek. Her white umbrella became her only companion. Luckily she didn't smash it on Karen's head just now. After spending the afternoon walking around the mall, she decided to watch the sunset in the park instead of going back to Moon Dorm. She would be missing her class again tonight. Rima sighed at the thought.

'It's not like I'm avoiding Shiki…'

* * *

The photoshoot he had with Karen took longer than his thought. By the time it ended, it was already early evening. Shiki rushed back to Moon Dorm in Cross Academy to get ready for class. He couldn't skip anymore classes since he never told anyone about his absence the other night and he definitely was not looking forward to Kaname's punishment.

On the way to class, Shiki decided to visit Rima's room. He knocked on the door a few times but nobody answered. He turned the door knob and peered inside but Rima was not in sight.

'Where would she have gone to?' he asked himself.

"Hey, Shiki!" Shiki turned around and saw Ichijou waved at him. "Let's walk to class together."

"Uh, ok," Shiki agreed. In his mind, he was still thinking about Rima.

"What's wrong, Shiki?" Ichijou asked, seeing the numb expression on Shiki's face.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine," he replied bitterly.

As soon as they reached the class, (after passing through a mob of Day Class fangirls) Shiki hurried past Ichijou and walked in, expecting to see Rima in her usual place. But he was disappointed to see the empty seat.

He slumped himself on his seat as he tried to figure out Rima's whereabouts. He released a loud sigh, loud enough to catch Ichijou's attention.

"Shiki, are you sure you're ok? Where's Rima?" the blonde asked. His tone was serious and his green eyes pierced through Shiki's silver ones.

"I truly don't know, Ichijou," he murmured.

"Did anything happen between you two?" Kain interrupted.

Shiki hesitated. "Well, we… actually…"

Ichijou put a hand on Shiki's shoulder. "I think you should go find her," he said, smiling reassuringly at the younger vampire. Shiki looked at Ichijou, surprised with his concern.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Yes. You really should, Shiki," Aidou added, winking at him.

"Kaname?" Ichijou asked the Moon Dorm President.

Kaname turned and nodded, giving his approval. Shiki quickly got up, briefly thanked the pureblood and strode towards the door. While walking past Ruka, he heard her whispered something, "She's waiting for you somewhere."

Shiki nodded at the long-haired vampire before sprinting out of the door.

'Rima…'

* * *

Rima watched the moon silently as she sat alone on the bench in the park, infatuated by its beauty. Her hands fiddled with the laces on her umbrella as her mind wandered, thinking about him.

'How is Shiki's doing? I'm sure he's tired after the photoshoot. I hope he takes his blood tablet or he will pass out again without me there,' she thought amusingly.

As the cold night breeze blew, she shivered. She looked at her outfit, which were just a thin button-up blouse and a knee-length black-laced skirt. Resting her umbrella at the side of the bench, she tried to warm herself by blowing her hot breath on her palms.

Rima turned abruptly when she felt something soft and warm on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Shiki. He smiled as he adjusted his white uniform coat on Rima's slim shoulders.

"You could get cold, you know," he said as he settled down beside her.

"Hmph," she snorted softly. "Vampires don't get sick easily."

Shiki let out a soft chuckle which surprised her. 'Shiki _never_ laughed before. Not as much as he used to when we were kids. But… when he did, he looks so innocent… and cute,' she thought, not realizing her blushing face as she let her gaze fell on him.

Shiki turned to face her. His face was shadowed with uncertain expression.

"Rima," he started. "I'm sorry about just now. I never asked for the situation to be like that and I don't even expect her to be my partner. My partner is only you. Only you, Rima," he said, caressing her smooth cheek gently.

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Rima stammered and looked down as she felt her face burning.

Shiki smiled. He loved the way she blushed. He loved the way her blue eyes gazed at him when she thought he wasn't looking. He loved the way she snorted at him. He loved the way she tied her hair with the black ribbons he gave her. He loved to touch her soft, silky hair. He loved the way she placed her Pocky Choco sticks between her lips. And most importantly, he loved her the way she was.

Realizing that, Shiki grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. Surprised with his action, Rima just let him ran his hands through her hair as he tightened his hug. Rima slowly hugged him back and clutched his shirt as he buried his face into her soft hair. He breathed in deeply, smelling the sweet fragrance of her light orange hair.

A few moments later, they released the hug and gazed at each other. With his other hand around Rima's body, Shiki used his free hand to lift her chin. Slowly, he closed their distance and pressed his lips on hers. His warm lips coaxed hers to join him as he kissed her intently. She kissed him back with the same passion as his hands snaked around her slender body. She could feel his hot breath fell on her face. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss as her fingers ruffled his red hair wildly.

They pulled away moments later and found themselves gasping for air. Rima's face was deep red while Shiki displayed a faint tinge of pink on his cheek. Still not letting go of her, Shiki ran his thumb on Rima's swollen lips. He looked into her eyes and stroked her fringe.

"Rima," he whispered. "I- I love you."

Rima looked into his eyes deeply, searching for insincerity, dishonesty. But she couldn't find any. She could only see his determination and a glint of hope. His soft eyes reflected his strong will. The will to capture her empty heart.

Finally, Rima smiled at him. Her eyes softened as she whispered back, "I love you too, Shiki."

Shiki flashed her a charming smile before pulling her into a tight hug. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her heart fluttered.

"Call me Senri from now on."

"Senri…" He smiled as she murmured his name.

"Rima…"

* * *

Ayako waved at Rima and Shiki when she saw both of them walking into the studio. She raised her eyebrow, noticing that they were holding hands. Blushing, they quickly released their grip on each other's fingers and pretended to look stupid.

Karen, who had just changed her clothes skipped towards them. Her eyes lingered on Shiki as she approached him.

"Yesterday's photoshoot was totally amazing! It's a waste that you went back early, Rima-san," Karen said, smirking at Rima. Rima gave her a deathly glare when Karen grabbed Shiki's hand.

"I hope you will always be my partner, Shiki-kun. We will be the hottest pair in town! I'm sure--" Karen stopped suddenly when Shiki pulled his hand from her grip roughly. Karen was about to snatch his hand back when suddenly Rima stopped her. She gripped at Karen's wrist and stared into her eyes.

"You're not going to do another photoshoot with Senri because he's my only partner. And yesterday was the first and the last photoshoot you'd had with him," Rima hissed in her face.

Karen snorted and freed herself from Rima's grip. Then she turned to Ayako, who was watching them interestingly.

"She's lying, right, Ayako-san?" Karen asked. The tone of sarcasm in her voice was too obvious to be missed.

The short-haired woman snapped her fingers. She looked at the three youngsters in front of her.

"No, I think Rima-chan's right. You're not suited to be Shiki-kun's partner, Karen-san," Ayako said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Karen shouted, her eyes glinted with anger. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's just… you two looked weird together," Ayako answered, tapping her chin. "And I think Shiki-kun is not comfortable with you, Karen-san. You were posing excessively and he tried to hide his uneasiness but we could see it obviously from his expression. However, when he and Rima-chan, modeled together, we could finish it quickly because of their chemistry. And even I think that Shiki-kun and Rima-chan looked cute together," she added, winking at Rima.

Karen grumbled angrily. She pouted and stamped her feet on the floor before storming out of the room. Shiki and Rima watched her before looking at each other, sharing an intense gaze. Ayako sighed gratefully.

"Thank you, Ayako," Rima said.

"That's nothing. Seriously, I'm tired with a model like her. And I think I made a mistake by pairing up Shiki-kun and Karen-san together. I'm truly sorry, Rima-chan, Shiki-kun," Ayako said apologetically.

"It's ok, Ayako. But you have to grant me a request," Shiki said, smirking slightly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Let me and Rima have the day free to ourselves," he replied, glancing at Rima.

"Oh, that? Sure! By the way, you looked exhausted yesterday, Shiki-kun. You deserve a day off," Ayako said. "Well, I shall excuse myself. Take care of Rima-chan, Shiki-kun."

"Thank you, Ayako," Rima thanked their manager. "That was quite mean, Senri," she said to Shiki.

"What? Aren't you happy we've got a day off? A day for ourselves," Shiki smiled and leaned down to press his forehead on hers.

'Senri, huh?' Ayako thought as she glanced at the couple. Then she smiled knowingly as she walked away from them.

'My favourite pair ever!'

* * *

**A/N:** That was chapter 3.. Sweet, right? Haha.. Oh yeah some of you might be wondering this: How do Ruka know about Rima waiting for Shiki? (Though she's not exactly waiting for him. She just wants to avoid him for some time). Well, let's just say that it was her instinct as a girl. XD R&R onegaishimasu!!


	4. Chapter 4: Epilogue

**A/N: **The last part!! Waiting for your reviews! :D

**Epilogue**

Rima pushed Shiki to lie flat on the couch in her room and climbed on top of him. Her long hair fell on his face as she pierced her fangs through his neck, making him sighed. Her hands were placed on the cushion as she sucked in his blood. He exhaled softly and rubbed her neck with his thumb. His sweet blood flowed smoothly into her throat. A few moments later, she pulled away from his neck and licked at the two small holes she made, removing the excessive blood that stained his collarbone.

Shiki pulled Rima to sit on his lap. He used his thumb to wipe her blood-stained lips and popped it into his mouth to get a taste of his own blood.

"How was it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sweet," she replied, licking her lips and smiled playfully at him. Her bloodlust eyes turned to their usual blue.

"Really? I'm glad you like it," he said before pinning her on the soft couch and reached for her hand as he towered over her. He dug his right fang into the pale skin of her slender index finger. He licked at the blood trickling from her finger, enjoying every drop of the red liquid. His eyes turned bright red as the smell of Rima's blood tempted his bloodlust.

Shiki removed Rima's hair that covered her neck and moved closer to her. The sight of her pale skin invited him to prick his fangs into her long neck. Without waiting another second, Shiki drank her blood, not wasting even a drop of it.

* * *

The smell of Shiki's and Rima's blood made the whole Night Class uneasy. Aidou's eyes switched from blue to red continuously as he rarely took his blood tablet.

"Arghh!! I want to drink blood too! Real blood!" Aidou whined.

"Shut up, Hanabusa. Just swallow your darn tablet," Kain growled at his cousin as he tried to control his bloodlust.

"It is so unfair. Shiki and Touya could drink each other's blood. I want to drink some, too," Aidou muttered under his breath. "Preferably Yuki-chan's."

Before he knew what he was babbling about, Kaname slapped him hard on his face, sending him to the cold floor. Ichijou sighed and shook his head as Kain lifted Aidou from the floor.

"That will shut him up for a while. Thank you, Kaname-sama," Ruka said gratefully.

The atmosphere in the class became heavy again.

"It's good for them," Kaname said suddenly, catching their full attention. "Their bloody bond. The bond that will keep them together. They need it if they want to stay with each other."

"Why did you say so, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked out of curiosity.

The pureblood shrugged and looked into the blank space. "Who knows what might happen next…"

**THE END**

**A/N: **DONE!! Oh, you know what Kaname meant right? It's about Shiki & Rido... So what do you think? Tell me. Just click at the small purple button down there and tell me your thoughts. Ja! XD


End file.
